The present invention relates to a sun visor for motor vehicles having a sun visor body which is swingable around a horizontal axis, is displaceable parallel to that axis and is also mounted for swinging around an approximately vertical axis. The visor body is supported on an approximately L shaped sun visor shaft, in a swivel bearing pedestal, which is adapted to be fastened to the body of the vehicle. An outer support pin at the opposite end of the visor body from the sun visor shaft is received in an outer support pedestal, which is also adapted to be fastened to the body of the vehicle.
Sun visors of this type are known from German Applications OS 32 35 997 and OS 36 03 852. These known sun visors have proven suitable in practice but have disadvantages. They have a relatively complicated construction and are comprised of a large number of individual parts, which means high manufacturing expenses. It is frequently desirable to be able to shift the sun visor body parallel to the swing axis even when it is positioned in front of the windshield. In known sun visors, however, displacement of the sun visor body is only provided when it is positioned in front of a side window. Finally, it would be desirable if conventional sun visors were of better appearance.